1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED lighting devices and more particularly, to a LED submarine lighting device for underwater application, for example, for use in an aquarium, which is equipped with a heat conducting bar for quick dissipation of waste heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the advantage of energy saving and under the demand for carbon reduction, LED lighting industry has become a new generation of the mainstream market.
In an aquarium or ornamental water eco system, a submarine lighting device may be installed to provide illumination and decoration functions. As lighting devices for underwater applications are to be turned on for a long period of time, they commonly use LED components for giving off light, saving the consumption of power supply. However, using a LED light device requires quick heat dissipation, avoiding attenuation of LED brightness. Conventional LED submarine lighting devices may not provide a heat-dissipation device. Even a LED submarine lighting device is equipped with a heat-dissipation device, the heat dissipation effect is still not optimal. After a long use of a conventional LED submarine lighting device, the problem of attenuation of LED brightness will occur. An improvement in this regard is necessary.